1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure and to a connector type terminal block structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connector structure connected to a rotating electric machine incorporated in a vehicle and to a connector type terminal block structure using the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a connector type terminal block structure has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-229755, for example.
The publication discloses a technique in which a flexible member is provided between a winding and a terminal block in order to absorb the tolerance of components in assembling the varnished motor winding to the terminal.
Although in the conventional terminal structure a contact point corresponding to “a first contact point” for connecting a feeding cable and an inner conductor has been provided, there has been a problem that an electric connection by the contact point is not fully ensured.